The Second Scar
by Sajna18
Summary: Takes place when John recives his second scar and Henri is accused of child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction and please Review. I appologize for any spelling our grammer issues I may have missed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own I am number 4 or any of its characters. I only own Melissa.**

(Henri: POV)

I was on my computer looking for any information on the other numbers or the Mogs when I received the call.

It was from John's school, they told me that there had been an accident during the spelling bee, that his pant had caught on fire. They kept saying it was just a freak accident but I knew better. Number 2 was dead.

I rushed to the hospital driving who know how high over the speed limit, before coming to a screeching halt in front of the hospital. When I reached the front desk and asked for where John was however, I was taken away by two large police officers and put in a small room.

I tried my best not to panic and stay calm. "Where is John" I asked. Before they could answer a strict looking woman walked in.

She was about 5'4 with dark brown hair. "Hello, my name is Melissa, how are you today". When I did not answer she continued. "I would like to ask you a few questions about your son John" she stated.

Now this got my attention. "Where is John, why will you not let me see him." I questioned. Wondering if the Mogs where behind all this.

"Well we found some very disturbing scars on his ankle." I nearly sighed in relief these people probably just where wondering how he received the scars.

Then Melissa continued. "Have you ever gotten mad, the stress of being an only father get to you, and you take that anger out on John?" She asked. Wait what? I could hardly believe what I was hearing.

Me, hurt John? If the situation was not so serious I might have laughed. "Now you listen very closely." "I would never hurt John ever." "Now unless you have any solid evidence agents me, which you don't seeing as I was not ever near John when the second scar appeared I would much appreciate it if you would take me to John now." I replied harshly.

Melissa stood there for a moment shocked at my outburst.

She knew I was right however, they had no solid evidence to prove that ever abused John and they had no choice but to take me to John. She motioned for me to follow her to John's room.

Finally, I was able to see John. I ran over and hugged him tightly.

After all these years of running he had become just like a son to me and I could not bare to lose him just like I lost my own child and wife on Lorin.

I was so relived to see him that I almost did not notice the woman sitting next to his bed.

"Hello, I am John's teacher, I was the one who brought him here." she kindly said.

I reached over and awkwardly shock her hand, as John was still holding me in a vice like grip as though afraid to let go.

" I am Henri, John's father." I replied." I know he kept asking for you." She said with a smile. There was an awkward silence. "Well it was nice meeting you Henri and I hope you get better soon John." She said before exiting the room."

"They killed two Henri." John said with a weak voice.

"Shh, I know, I know." I said gently while gently rubbing circles into his back. I do not know how long we stayed like that, me holding John while he cried silently into my chest.

I knew it was risking staying there for any amount of time. For fear that the Mogs will have caught word of the accident and our on their way.

But I just could not find it in my heart to leave just yet. Soon we could wait know longer and I went to find a doctor to discharge John. Then we were on our way back to the house.

By morning we were gone. On our way to a new destination, a new life, but I knew we would be fine as long as we still had each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I would like to thank everybody who has read/reading this story. Please R&R and have a Merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own I am Number 4 or any of its charaters.**

(Teachers POV)

I watched as the next student in line stood up and walked nervously up to the microphone, scared as to what word they would be challenged with.

I was plesently surprised at how well one of my students, John Smith, was doing. He is a quite boy who seems to have little to no friends. He and his father Henri just moved to town and they seem to keep to themselves.

While I was thinking, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that John looked as though he was in pain up on stage. I stood up to go ask him what was wrong. When out of nowhere his pant leg caught on fire! Everyone was shocked for a second, then everybody immediately jumped in to action.

One teacher called an ambulance with another grabbed a fire extinguisher and put out the fire. I went up and tried to comfort John.

He was sheet white and shaking. I tried in vain to get him to remove his hand and let me look at his leg but he just would not budge.

Soon the ambulance arrived and I offered to stay with John until his father could arrive at the hospital. Finally, halfway through the ride the paramedics were able to convince John to let them take a look at his leg.

What I saw horrified me! There on his leg were two burns. One of them was old and the other very new. It appeared as though somebody deliberately tried to put them there. I was disgusted but I kept my face neutral for John, who looked very embarrassed.

Could it possibly be his father who did this? Is this why John is always so quiet and keeps to himself?

Soon we arrive at the hospital and John is whisked away to be examined.

When his doctor came out I told him my concerns about John's father being the one who inflicted the burns on John. He told me that he had come to the same conclusion and that John's father was currently being questioned by social services.

I was then led to the hospital room that John was in. On the way his doctor filled me in on his condition. He told me that while John should not suffer any lasting damage, both of the burns went all the way to the bone.

I could only imagine what kind of monster would do that to a child.

John was awake when we reached his room. He looked at me with sad, pain filled eyes and asked me quietly where his dad was.

"Don't worry I told him gently, we will make sure that he never hurts you again."

"What are you talking about? He asked me, with a confused look?" "My dad would never hurt me."

"It is okay, I told him, you do not have to lie he will never harm you again." "You do not know what you're talking about! He all but screamed back. "You know nothing about my dad!"

He then lowered his head and in a quiet voice said "please just let me see my dad."

Before I had the chance to reply however, one of the nurses asked to speak with me out in the hall. She told me that Henri was cleared by social services and was on his way to see John as we speak.

I was shocked. What! How? How else could John have possibly gotten those scars! The nurse just shrugged and told me that social services know what they are doing and that I should trust them to know what they are doing and make the right choice for John. Reluctantly, I agreed and went back into John's room to tell him the news.

I soon as I told him the door burst open and in ran Henri.

He ran right over and embraced John in a tight hug. John latched out to him and refused to let go even when Henri tried to reach over to shake my hand and thank me.

I then turned and left the room but kept watching them interact from a small window since I still had my doubts that Henri was innocent.

Henri just stood there rocking John back and forth as he cried into his chest.

Even after seeing them react for only a few moments I felt bad for jumping to conclusions about Henri. It was clear that he truly loved his son.

Later that night both John and his father disappeared seemingly into thin air.

It would then be years until I would turn on my television and see both of their faces staring back me. I just cannot find it in me to believe that they are terrorists like I did so many years ago in believing that Henri was hurting John.

In those few precious moments that I was able to see the two of them together, I know that there is more to the two of them then that meets the eye and that wherever they are they will okay as long as they still have each other.


End file.
